


Breathless

by TheSongSmith



Series: Good Boy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Gentle Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Good Boy verse, Kink Exploration, Light Bondage, M/M, Pink Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Soft Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sub Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSongSmith/pseuds/TheSongSmith
Summary: Dean has a request. Cas is more than happy to oblige.He does love to leave the hunter breathless.(Part of the 'Good Boy' 'verse, but can be read as a stand-alone.)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Good Boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126019
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Friends! Just a disclaimer to add that this is a work of fiction and not an instruction manual. Dean and Cas are being Safe, Sane, and Consensual, but Cas has angel powers which makes it way easier to call things safe. So if you're trying things with no angel powers, please please make sure you're being safe too!

“You want me to....what?” Cas asks.

Dean shuffles nervously, refusing to meet his gaze. Cas is usually the idea man, and he can get pretty creative. Dean doesn’t complain, because this usually works in his favor: Cas gives him everything he needs and more, within his limits, and without him having to ask. But lately, he’s had a thought stuck in his head, and it’s something he knows he’ll have to find the words for if he wants to try it out. “I, uh...I w-want to try breathplay,” he manages, barely over a whisper.

The angel hears him anyway, cocking his head to the side curiously. “Choking has always been on your list of hard limits. You said it was too close to some bad hunts.”

“Well, yeah,” Dean hedges, his cheeks going pink. “But I...ya know, the whole...giving up control thing is...kinda fun, and...I figured since you’re an angel, it’s not like anything bad would happen, so I...you know what, forget it, it was just a stupid idea, we don’t have to...”

Cas hums thoughtfully, then crosses the bedroom to the flustered hunter, gently lifting his chin until Dean meets his gaze. He rests their foreheads together, smiling softly. “What I’m hearing,” he murmurs, stroking the human’s cheek, “Is that you want to let go even further, and even though it scares you a little bit, you trust me to keep you safe. Is that correct?”

“Y-Yes Castiel,” Dean whispers, already melting under the warmth of the angel’s gaze.

Cas nodded, kissing him softly. “In that case, I’m happy to explore this with you, as long as you’re sure it’s what you want. Are you sure?”

The hunter nodded, green eyes hopeful as he swallowed thickly. “I’m sure. I...I really like being yours, fully yours,” he mumbled, flushing a deeper red. “And I know you’d never hurt me. I trust you.”

The angel grinned, kissing his forehead. “I’m so proud of you, sweetheart. I know it isn’t easy for you to ask for anything, especially not something like this. But you have nothing to be embarrassed about, and I am more than happy to give you what you need. And because you were such a good boy, and you talked to me about this, you get an extra special reward tonight.”

Dean brightened at the promise, relaxing under Cas’ easy acceptance of his darker desires. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Cas hummed, kissing him once more. “Now, let’s go get lunch.”

Dean is more than a little distracted for the rest of the day, his nerves and excitement warring for control, but if Sam and Eileen notice, they don’t mention it. Cas comes up behind him while he’s washing the dishes from dinner, planting a tender kiss behind his ear. “Meet me in the bedroom when you finish,” he murmurs, too low for anyone else to hear. Dean’s face flames, and he has to give the dishes an extra long scrub until the color goes down enough to pick his head up. Sam and Eileen have settled in the living room, and he slips past them on his way down the hall, muttering something about being tired. He enters the bedroom quickly, double checking that the door is locked before turning around. Cas is stretched out on the bed, his tie missing and his sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He smiles warmly, holding out a hand, and Dean swallows hard, slowly walking over to join him. The angel kisses him softly, quickly arranging him until the hunter straddles his lap. “Hello Dean.”

“Hey,” Dean answers, smiling nervously. “So, uh, how do we...how do we do this?”

“Slowly,” Cas hums, running delicate fingers along Dean’s flannel-covered sides.

“Slowly?” the human repeats, surprised.

Cas nods, kissing his nose lightly. “I’ve been thinking about how to go about this all day. You were so brave to come to me about this, to even consider it, and you trust me. I never want to make you feel unsafe when you put your faith in me so completely.”

“I know I’m not unsafe with you,” Dean assures him. “That’s why I asked you in the first place. You’d never hurt me.”

The angel nods, smiling softly. “I wouldn’t. But I’m concerned that if I do this the wrong way, it may remind you of other times; of the people who did hurt you. And I never want you to feel afraid when you’re with me. I know you’re a fan of rough, but I’m asking you to trust me on this one.”

Dean hesitates, but nods, nuzzling against him shyly. “I trust you. However you want to do this, it’s up to you.”

Cas hums in agreement, kissing his forehead lightly. “Alright then. First things first, let’s sort out your reward. Since you did so well talking to me, I want you to go in the closet and pick a vibrator. Any one you want.”

Dean scrambles to comply, digging through their box in the closet until he finds his favorite, a solid purple thing with four speed settings. Cas is incredible at using all of them to drive him crazy. The angel smiles when he returns, taking the toy from him and setting it carefully on the nightstand before pulling the hunter into his lap again. “Good choice. If you’re not enjoying yourself, you can stop at any time.” It’s something he already knew, but it does make Dean feel a little better to hear it out loud. He nods, leaning in happily as Cas tugs him into a soft kiss. Warm hands slip under his shirt, stroking lightly along his sides, and a low, involuntary purr rumbles out of Dean’s chest as he slowly relaxes under the angel’s touch. They stay like that for a long time, Dean slowly losing layers until he’s shirtless, Cas’ hands shoved firmly down the back of his unbuttoned jeans. Cas pulls back slightly, grinning at the sight of the flustered human, cheeks flushed and pupils blown wide as he pants softly. “Beautiful,” he murmurs, making the human go a darker shade of red. “But you’re still wearing too many clothes. Take these off.”

Dean moves to obey immediately, uncoordinated and off-kilter as he struggles for a moment to free himself from his jeans and boxers. When he looks up Cas has moved to the dresser, and he groans as the angel turns, smirking, and holds up a pair of panties, smooth satin with a lace band. He thought his face had been flaming before, but now Dean is pretty sure it matches the bright pink of the fabric Cas tosses at him. “Put them on, then hands and knees on the bed.” Dean nods, hands shaking slightly as he slowly pulls the panties up, then kneels, dropping his chest to the bed and arching his back the way Cas likes him. “Very good boy,” the angel murmurs, walking over slowly to run a light hand down his spine, chuckling at the hunter’s shiver. “Hands out in front.” He picks up the forgotten blue tie, pressing Dean’s palms against each other so the fingers interlock and then binding his wrists together before shifting back behind him, running his palms firmly over the pink panties. “You look so pretty in these,” he hums, planting soft kisses along the lacy waist, then tugging them down to rest just under Dean’s ass.

“Thank you, Castiel,” the hunter mumbled into the bedspread.

Cas chuckled, landing a hard smack on one cheek, then the other, before picking up the purple toy. “You’re quite welcome. Let’s get you settled, then.” After a lot of teasing, the vibrator is in place, and Cas pulls the panties back up, giving Dean’s ass a little pat. He settles himself back against the headboard before tugging the human into his lap again, arranging him carefully so that his back is pressed to the angel’s chest, his knees spread and braced outside of Cas’. He takes Dean’s bound wrists, lifting his arms carefully over his head until they rest behind Cas’ neck, effectively trapping him. The hunter feels himself blush at the exposure, but knows better than to argue, choosing instead to relax as Cas fingers trail lightly over his skin. “Can you still move your feet?” he asks. Dean tests it out, wiggling slightly and bumping his heel against Cas’ shin. “Good,” the angel assesses, kissing his temple. “If you want out, and you can’t speak, I want you to kick me as hard as you can.” Dean twists his neck to frown up at him, and Cas snorts. “You won’t hurt me, I promise. I’m going to keep an eye on everything, and you’ll be totally safe, but it’s important that you still have a way to tap out if you want to. Do you understand?”

“Yes Castiel,” Dean answers, taking a deep breath.

“Good boy,” Cas hums. “Now, all you have to do is relax. I’ll take care of everything.”

He finds himself relaxing as the angel’s fingers stroke smooth lines from the insides of his thighs up to his collarbones and back again. Dean lets his head fall back against Cas’ shoulder, his temple resting against Cas’ chin. He lets out a soft whimper when Cas’ fingers shift to his nipples, teasing and plucking at the sensitive nubs. “That’s my boy,” Cas murmurs, pleased at the response. “Feels so good to let go for me, doesn’t it?” Dean manages a hum of agreement, his eyes fluttering closed as he lets himself sink under the weight of the hushed, soothing voice in his ear. One hand travels lower, stroking lovingly over his belly while the other pinches his nipple hard. Dean cries out, arching into Cas’ hands mindlessly. “Beautiful,” Cas purrs, pressing soft kisses along the hunter’s neck and shoulder. “Every inch of this body...” He runs light fingers up Dean’s inner thighs, chuckling at the whole-body shiver it produces. “Absolutely stunning, how responsive it is...I think it knows it belongs to me, don’t you?” He watches Dean’s mouth try to form words for a moment before he gives up, settling on a soft moan. “Yes, I think it knows,” he murmurs, gravely and low in Dean’s ear. His fingers trail lightly down between Dean’s spread thighs and under the fabric to the vibrator, flicking the switch to turn it on low and chuckling at the shudder that runs through the human. “It knows I control its pleasure...and its pain,” he teases, smacking Dean’s inner thigh hard and relishing in the whimper it earned him. “And now,” he continues, fingers brushing slowly up Dean’s chest. “You’re going to let me control its breath too, aren’t you?”

“Y-Yes Castiel,” Dean whispers, his skin buzzing in the wake of the angel’s touch. “Y-Yours...”

“That’s my good boy,” Cas praises, delighted at the way Dean is already melting under the smallest of touches. “This body belongs to me now, and I’m in complete control of it.” He kisses Dean’s temple lightly as he pushes the vibrator up a notch, then pulls the panties down to rest just under his cock, one hand stroking lazily as the other drifts up toward his throat. Dean jumps at the touch, and Cas shushes him softly, his fingers stroking lightly across the delicate skin. “Gonna make you feel so good,” he promises, his fingers wrapping around Dean’s throat. He feels Dean relax a moment later, releasing himself to Cas’ control, and his grace surges up with the pride and power he feels. “That’s it, beautiful,” he whispers, scraping his teeth along Dean’s jaw. “All mine.” He increases the pressure slowly until Dean gasps, his eyes going wide. He isn’t cut off completely, but the restriction is enough to force him into dramatically slowing down his air intake, far too slow to keep up with his pounding heart. “Shh, don’t fight,” the angel is whispering in his ear. “Just feel...I’ve got you.” The soothing voice quells the instinctual panic in Dean’s brain, and If he had enough air to make a sound, he would moan. Instead, Cas feels the hunter’s body go limp, surrendering to him, even as his cock pulses hard, and the angel moans for him, the thrill of power going straight to his own cock, which is quickly filling where it’s pressed to Dean’s back. He holds it for only a couple of seconds before releasing him and watching his body spasm as the oxygen floods his system again. “Okay?” he asks cautiously.

“Yes, Castiel,” Dean gasps, panting hard.

“More?”

“Yes, Castiel!”

“A little longer this time.”

He pushes the vibrator up another notch before squeezing again, stroking Dean’s cock faster. Dean’s mouth drops open in a silent cry, and Cas uses his grip around the human’s throat to drag him into a hungry, possessive kiss.

“More!” Dean demands hoarsely the moment Cas’ hand releases.

“Good boy,” Cas chuckles.

His hand clamps down suddenly this time, in the middle of Dean’s exhale, and the human’s body jerks, the pleasure and desperation rising in him quickly while Cas murmurs soft praises against his temple. His head starts spinning, and heat rushes through him when the pressure eases, his body humming with it. “F-Fuck...hnng...please,” he chokes out, shaking hard as the vibrator continues to buzz.

“Are you ready to come, sweet boy?” Cas murmurs, fingers trailing teasingly between Dean’s legs, but not quite touching the switch. Dean manages a shaky nod, gasping as the vibrations turn up again. “Doing so well for me,” Cas purrs, kissing his head softly. “You’re going to come with my hand around your throat,” he orders softly, fingers teasing lightly along Dean’s cock. “You’re going to come under my control, do you understand?”

Dean swallows hard, a desperate whimper escaping him without his permission, because hearing the angel say it like that might be the hottest thing he’s ever heard. “Y-Yes C-Castiel...”

Cas smiles, pressing a kiss to the bolt of his jaw. “Good boy. I’m going to hold it longer. You won’t be in any danger. Show me what you do if you want out.” The insistent humming of the vibrator makes it difficult to focus, but Dean bites his lip in concentration, kicking his heel into Cas’ shin. “Very good. You can tap out whenever you want. If you don’t, I’m going to hold it as long as you can take, or until you come. You have my permission, whenever you’re ready.” Dean manages a nod, taking one last breath before the hand squeezes around his throat again, Cas’ free hand stroking his cock hard and fast. The hunter’s head starts to spin as the pleasure builds, ramping up with each frantic beat of his heart, until it feels like he’s riding out the world’s longest orgasm, his whole body buzzing with it, even as it goes slack and trusting under the angel’s hands. He isn’t sure how long it lasts, time going wobbly as the black spots start to crowd his vision, but suddenly the oxygen flows in again, the rush crashing through his system like a tidal wave, and he’s vaguely aware that he’s shaking, but he can’t quite bring himself to care.

He comes down slowly, realizing belatedly that he’s sticky, though he isn’t sure when exactly he came. His arms have been released, and Cas is holding him close, murmuring softly. “So good for me, sweetheart, so beautiful...”

“Holy shit, Cas,” he rasps out once he manages to find his voice, hearing the low, warm chuckle in his ear.

“I suppose that means you enjoyed this experiment?” the angel asks, stroking a hand lightly through his sweaty hair.

Dean nods, flushing. “We’re doing that again.”

Cas grins, kissing him softly. “As you wish. I’m so proud of you. Okay if I clean you up now? I didn’t want to startle you before, you were pretty deep in your head.”

Dean hums in agreement, nuzzling closer as the little spark of grace flowed through him, banishing the mess. He lets his eyes close, basking in the feeling of Cas’ arms around him for a long while. “Hey Cas?” he murmurs finally, not bothering to pick his head up from where it’s nestled against the angel’s throat. “Why do you do this?”

“Why do I do what?” Cas asks curiously, fingers stroking softly along Dean’s spine.

“You know...this,” Dean says, gesturing vaguely between them. “This whole thing we have going here...do you just...do it for my sake?”

Cas hums thoughtfully, kissing his head. “Perhaps initially, that’s what it was. I had a feeling that our...activities would be good for you. But no, I don’t do it just for you. I enjoy what we do together. I’m sure you’ve seen the way my vessel reacts to you.”

Dean frowns slightly, chewing his lip. “Yeah, but...why? I mean, I know why I like it, but...it kinda seems like you get the short end of the stick here. You have to do all the work, and sometimes you don’t even get off, I just...I don’t get it.”

The angel considers it for a long moment. “The physical release is nice,” he says finally, “But the benefits for me go far beyond that. Dean, I...when we first met...I think we were very much the same. We were both...hiding our true selves; hiding from what we truly wanted. I was...detached, and painfully lonely, even if I didn’t know it yet. All I’d ever wanted was to feel like I truly belonged somewhere. I thought I might finally feel at home among my brothers and sisters when I saved you, but...well, you know how they felt about our bond. And you were...scared, and...distrustful. You chose a path of solitude, because you felt letting people in was too dangerous. You didn’t want to give them the chance to hurt you. But then I look at how far we’ve both come...for me, a defective angel who never belonged, to be sitting in a place I call home, with you, someone I love more than anything...and for you, the skittish, solitary human who trusted no one, to regularly puts yourself in my hands...each time you let go for me, it’s a reminder of how much we’ve grown together, and how strong our bond is. You trust me...probably more than you trust just about anyone. You trust me to take care of you, and keep you safe...you let yourself relax and be vulnerable with me. You even put your very life in my hands tonight, and trusted me to protect you. You believe in me, despite my flaws. I...can’t say that about a lot of people, throughout my life. Seeing your trust in me displayed so openly this way...I’m not sure there’s an experience in the universe that could top it. Watching you let go with me feels...better than I can even describe. It makes me feel powerful, and worthwhile, like I have a purpose, in ways I haven’t felt in a long time. So it may look different for me, but...I enjoy indulging in this just as much as you do. It gives me what I need, just like it does for you. I do this with you because it brings us both joy.”

Dean smiles slightly, pressing a kiss to Cas’ shoulder. “I guess I never thought about it like that...it is kinda funny, when you consider where we both started. Of course I believe in you. I wouldn’t be able to be open with you like this if I didn’t. The fact that I can be vulnerable with you, and know that you won’t use that against me is...well, it’s something I’m...not sure I ever had, before you. You see me...really see me; you know every bad thing I’ve ever done, and you love me anyway. And even when I tell you I wanna do weird stuff, you don’t judge me. You just...accept it all. It’s really nice to know I have someone I can turn to who will let me be who I am, and not...try to make me into something else.”

Cas smiles, shrugging. “There is nothing you could possibly want that I would judge you for. Aside from the fact that I have far less shame about things than you do, fulfilling your needs helps satisfy my own. I enjoy taking care of you, in whatever creative ways you might want that.”

“You are pretty shameless,” Dean grins, pressing closer. He pauses for a moment, humming thoughtfully. “Do you ever...miss it?” he asks finally. “How your life was before you met me? I mean, I know you were lonely, but...it must’ve been a lot simpler.”

Cas hums softly, shaking his head as a small smile escapes him. “That’s an easy question to answer. I existed for millennia before I met you, Dean...but it wasn’t until I loved you that I started to live.”

Dean blushes, hiding his face against Cas’ collarbone. “Oh shut it, you big sap...but, uh...yeah, I get it. I love you.”

“I love you too, Dean,” Cas hums, stroking his hair gently and chuckling at the hunter’s soft moan. “I always will. You should get some rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another porny oneshot down. I have at least five more sexy plot bunnies mapped out for this verse (probably more, let's be real), so if you're enjoying the products of my Porn Brain, drop me a note to let me know! You can also find me over on Twitter, @TheSongSmithSPN, where I shout into the void about many things :)
> 
> Love,  
> TheSongSmith


End file.
